The Power of a War Cannon
by AthenaKidd
Summary: "Mom, I don't wanna go! Don't you understand that?" This is basically about Percy's Fifth Grade Field Trip to the Saratoga Battlefield. R&R and receive ice cream!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)-Hey people! :D Okay, so I just locked myself in my room and swore on the Styx that I wouldn't come out until I started a better story and I just got some strange thought: How about Percy's Fifth Grade Field Trip to the Saratoga Field! Ikr, nobody would think of that, but every time I read The Lightning Thief, I laugh my butt off at that part where it says, "Like at my fifth grade school, we took a field trip to the Saratoga Field and I had this accident with a war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. So, it will probably fall somewhere between 3 and 6 chapters, and here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't know how anybody can mistake my work for Rick Riordan's. Oh, and it's not.**

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

"Mom, I don't want to go!" I said over the phone. "Why don't you understand that?" My mom was the nicest person in the whole world and she was making me go on some stupid trip to a stupid battlefield. I could yell all I wanted, but I knew it wasn't going to get any better.

"Percy, I-I know, but I need you to go on this field trip. You-"

"You're doing it again," I told her. We'd been through this just about every time we were on the phone. She acts like around every corner there's danger, with that RIP look in her eyes. Of course I couldn't actually see her eyes right now, but it was just as easy to imagine.

"D-Doing what?"

I sighed. "If it's so much for my own good, then why are you worried for me? Seriously, Mom. I'm eleven, not three. Don't you get that?"

I could feel her eyes turn down. "Y-yes. I do. I completely believe in you and I believe that my Percy can make his own decisions."

That made me feel bad. I didn't want to make my mom sad because she had such a horrible life. Yet still, she would put on that brave motherly smile to coneal it.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to-"

"No, that's okay. It's not your fault. I just want you to be safe. Don't do anything stupid."

"Safe from what? And why would I_ want_ to do something stupid? I try to avoid that when I can, you know."

"I have to go, Honey. Gabe is calling." She sounded sympathetic, like she would really hate to switch lines. I couldn't blame her.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question! What could be so bad that-"

"I'm sorry, Honey. I-" She hung up.

"Agh!" I threw the phone across the room. Oops. My teacher, who hated me the most of everybody, stormed up into the room.

"PERCY JACKSON, CALM DOWN! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE SARATOGA BATTLEFIELD?"

"Not really."

"GO GET YOUR LUNCH, MISTER!"

"Stupid hag."

"WHAT WAS THAT, MR. JACKSON?"

"Nothing, Nothing."

"GO GET YOUR LUNCH!"

See, My teacher HATES me. She thinks I lie about dyslexia to get out of reading stuff out loud. Plus with the ADHD, well, it's a pretty bad combo.

I rolled my eyes and left for the cafeteria. I didn't have any close friends, except maybe Ralph Evergreen, this weird guy who follows me around. But ever since I yelled at him for scaring this girl I liked away, he keeps his distance. So basically I walked alone.

The cafeteria wasn't much different. I ate alone, everyone else ate together. Ralph looked at me pleadingly from across the cafeteria. There was a guy beside him with blonde hair and grey eyes so stormy that I could see them across the room. He had something hanging around his shoulder and across his chest, to his waist, like a sword sheathe. They both seemed to be staring at me.

I turned my head down and tried to concentration eating, though it made me want to barf up my entire stomach. The school's lunch was poorly cooked. It made me long for sushi (which I absolutely can't stand.)

I took my tray to the garbage can and dumped its contents. When I turned to go hand it in, somebody put their hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Percy." I flashed my eyes on them, but it was only Ralph. "You need to come with me _right now_."

"Why?"

"It's for your own good."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." I turned around to head back to my dorm, but a different hand grabbed my shoulder and a different voice spoke.

"Percy, you need to come with us-"

The intercom blared. "ALL FIFTH GRADE STUDENTS, ALL FIFTH GRADE STUDENTS, IF YOU'RE COMING ON THE FIELD TRIP, REPORT TO THE BUS PICKUP LINE."

I turned around to Ralph. As it turns out, it was that blonde dude from earlier that wanted my attention. "Gotta go," I told them. What freaked me out is that they looked like they were trying to hide worry. I headed off toward the main office.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

**(A/N.2) Okay, so there is chapter 1. Ik, it's a little short, but then again it's going to be a short story, so yeah. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Happy face. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)-Heyyyyy! Okay, I got some reviews! I'm actually really excited today. So that's why I'm starting chapter two. I really hope you like it, and if you don't then I'm going to run away crying! (So you better like it or I have my sword at ready...)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Grrr. D:**

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

Walking to the office is like walking home. In other words, I do it every day.

When I walked through the double doors Mrs. Kreemer, the secretary, didn't even look up. "What did you do this time, Percy?"

"Nothing," I responded.

"Nothing,_ Ma'am_." She corrected. "Then why are you in here right now?"

"My mom commanded me to go on the stupid field trip."

She lifted an ugly greasy eyebrow. "Excuse me, Mr. Jackson? You don't say '_stupid_' in my presence, especially when referring to something I worked my bum off planning, paying, working at-"

"Ma'am, I need to get to the bus line before I miss the bus." I smiled falsely hoping it would be convincing. She was really getting on my nerves and was chattering forever, like she was trying to keep me in here.

"Whatever you say, Perseus Jackson." Out of natural reflex I lifted an eyebrow. Nobody knew my full name except me and my mom. I didn't think she would tell anybody because she knew I only wanted to be called Percy. She studied me coldly real close as I hurried out the doors, tapping her fingers on her desk: pinky, ring, middle, index, thumb. Pinky, ring, middle, index, thumb.

I had to run to catch the bus against my will. I've never been the quickest runner and I tripped on the way, making a complete fool of myself. The entire bus roared in laughter to my embarrassment. I felt like a minnow thrown in with a bunch of sharks. Small and out of the ordinary, like I shouldn't have belonged there. People treated me like I had a contagious disease, like I might cause some kind of plague. Out of my entire school, twenty people had ADHD, eight people had dyslexia, and only one person had both. Hmmm, I wonder who that can poor person be.

Anyway, as I stood up from my little...ah, fumble, the laugh slowly died. That doesn't include the making fun. When I stepped on the bus, about thirty people just dropped their stuff in the aisle on que, imitating the stuff I dropped. One guy, Max Oriel, hooted, "I NEED A BAND AID FOR MY BLOODY ELBOW!" The bus howled in laughter. I walked up to the guy and held my fist up at ready.

"You have anything to say, punk? Cause this little guy," I gestured at my hand, "He's just dying to let his opinion. From what I hear he's got a bad attitude." At this point his bottom lip was pouting, but he was trying to cover it up. He didn't want his "buddies" to see just how weak he was.

"N-no." He responded. I slowly backed away from his face.

"Good." I turned around and headed to the back of the bus. Some people snickered, so I knew that he was mocking me behind my back. I decided to let it go and I found a seat alone near the back of the bus.

Our chaperone, Mrs. Mitternight climbed up the steps, struggling with her fat self. I saw Max walk up to the front of the bus and the tell teacher something, probably snitching. Mrs. Mitternight glared and called, "Percy JACKSON! Are his words true?"

"Ha! Did he tell you what he did?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, He shouted to the bus, "Clear your stuff out the aisle for Percy" and in return you nearly punched him? Is that very neighborly of you?" I hated it when she said that. Every time I did something mildly inappropriate, she'd say, "Is that very neighborly of you?" It would drive me nuts.

I could tell she wasn't going to change her mind, so I simply didn't answer any of her questions. She probably stood there about ten minutes asking stupid questions like,_ Do I have to take you back to school? _Or _Was that very neighborly?_ Or _Have you learned your lesson?_ Or_ Percy Jackson, are you listening to me?_

Finally she got bored or something and waddled back up front. About ten minutes later, we arrived at the Battlefield.

I'd never paid much attention to the American Revolution, but I have to admit there was a lot of stuff there. There was a whole bunch of graves in this one area, like some kind of graveyard you would see in an old western movie, the kind that Smelly Gabe would like.

I heard the tour guide say, "Tour Stop 1: Freeman Farm Overlook. In 1777 this land was owned and farmed by John Freeman, a loyalist-"

That was pretty much all I heard before I zoned out to across the field and made a focus point. There were cannons. They were all the way to the back but it was still clear. Waiting to go back there would be like waiting for the flowers to grow. I tried to focus on what he was saying and prove myself about not getting expelled this year. Doubtful. Ralph appeared out of nowhere.

"Percy."

I just about yelled, _What do you want?_ But I reconsidered. "Ralph, not to be rude or anything, but why have you followed me around all year?" He stared dumbstruck, his ears automatically turning pink.

"Um...I haven't been following you around."

"Ha! Would've fooled me." His ears were nearly purple now.

I-I don't know what you mean. Are you okay?"

I was about to go on more but when I turned my head to face him I saw that blonde kid. He was about twenty feet away, but he stared at me like an owl watches a mouse. It really freaked the crap out of me. "Who's that kid? The one with the blonde hair."

"That's Nathan. You need to come with us, Percy."

"Why?"

"Look, I'll explain later. Now is not the time."

"But why would I want to go with you? Can't we check out those Revolutionary War cannons first?"

"No."

"Why don't you stop me." I grinned evilly.

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

We moved along and I heard the tour guide saying, "Tour Stop 3 – River Fortifications. At this position, you can hear the traffic going by on US Route 4 below. You cannot-"

Now we were right up in front of my last source of life- the cannons. I would've just about died to pull that string and launch one, but I managed to control my anxiousness. The entire time, Ralph and Nathan stayed close, like maybe about ten feet away as if they were on some kind of special mission. Maybe my mom paid them to keep the bullies away.

"I. Want. To. Launch. A. Cannon!" I said. Apparently it came out a little louder than I meant it to because everybody turned to me.

The tour guide lifted an eyebrow. "Young man, you know how old these here cannons are?" He talked with a country accent, like he was from Tennessee. His teeth were yellow when he spoke, so it looked like somebody accidently took a corn-on-the-cob to them while playing red-neck baseball and they stuck. Luckily, I knew the answer to his question.

"Yes sir, um...September...19...1777, Right?"

"Oh, it's a miracle," somebody mumbled. A few people giggled.

He sighed as if he'd responded to this a million times. "Correct. Now who would like to look at the cannons?" He grinned widely, showing off his corn kernels.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

**(A/N.2)-Another chapter up! Let's celebrate with chocolate chip cookies w/ milk! (if your loctose, then with whatever else you like.) Please note that your only invited if you review! *echoes the word 'review' dramatically***


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)- Heyyyyy! So I know it's been about two weeks or so, but hey, I've been busy. Those of you who write stories, I know you understand. This is kind of short, and I'll only do one or two more chapters, I guess it depends. R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**own**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm a good liar, huh?**

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

As the hill billy tour guide went on and on about the history of the cannons and torture like that, I was getting anxious. I probably sound a little selfish, but chances are you probably don't come from a poor family, you're ADHD, and you can't be trusted by anybody. Basically, I didn't get this kind of opportunity too often. I wanted to make the best of it before I messed it all up, because I felt like I was about to cause a crazy, chaotic mess. Every time I was about blow something up I got the same kind of feeling in the pit of my stomach, like somebody had just thrown a bowling ball at it, and believe me, that did not feel good.

"You may look, but DO NOT TOUCH, kiddies," he said. I started to walk off over to an old rusted one that I could easily believe was old. It looked like it was solid black at one point, but now it was beat up and grey. It was red here and there from years outdoors, rusting away. Supposedly it had an actual cannon ball in it (Or so I was told, I wasn't exactly listening). The cannon hole was easily big enough to fit three of me all together. There was a long rope hanging down from the back end that was also rusty. I probably shouldn't have touched it at all, but you can blame the ADHD.

Max was running his hand across it when the tour guide wasn't looking. "See, this is_ just_ the kind of thing Jackson would never do. He just doesn't have the guts."

I felt my cheeks going red in anger. My nostrils were flaring. It had always been hard for me to contain my anger, but now I was seriously furious. The heat was boiling up to my face. I started stomping up toward him and Ralph started to hold me back. He said, "Percy, don't."

I turned on him. "Why do you care? Just go back to the bus and let me fight my own battles! Go!"

Ralph has never been the courageous type. He scampered off as soon I let him go. I didn't think he meant to listen when climbing back into the bus. Probably more out of fear. I turned back to Big Ugly Martian.

"I thought I told you to _shut _up!"

"Eh, well I'm just making a point." He smiled at me like a scientist with evil plan. "You _wouldn't_ do it would you?"

My teeth were grinding together. I stomped straight to the cannon and reached for the rope.

_BOOM!_

It shook Manhattan. People were holding their ears. After the noise lowered to a minimum, people's faces changed from pain to pure shock, like aliens were invading Earth, right in front of us. I turned to see what all the damage was. What I saw was a whole lot more than I had hoped for, or even expected. What I saw was a twenty-foot wide, thirty foot tall hunk of flames. I has set our transportation system on fire, and if that wasn't enough, while there was a passenger. I felt like drowning myself.

Everybody started glaring at me. Max stared at me alien-like, as if he still couldn't get over my move. But hey, on the bright side, at least I'd won the bet.

_I'm in so much trouble_, I thought. _So. Much. Trouble._

Mrs. Mitternight turned on me, fire practically burning in her eyes. "Percy Jackson! You are in so much trouble!"

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)- Wow, it's been a while. It's been hard to keep up, you know? But I'm sad that its almost over. Here's chapter four, my last chapter. ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!**

**Disclaimer: I owned PJO at one point...in my favorite dream.**

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

Two fat police officers ran across the field, their jelly rolls bouncing up to reach the stars. Their faces were grim and full of donut glaze. When they arrived, they didn't talk to anybody. They simply walked over to me and pushed my head so far down that I could hear my neck pop. The larger one was pushing my bangs down so that they were prodding my eyes out and they pulled my hands behind my back.

Cling, cling, snap.

The handcuffs closed around my wrists. "Percy Jackson, you're coming downtown with us until proven innocent." He smiled evilly and cackled at the sky, like _Yeah right._ I swore I would never respect an officer again.

They practically dragged me across the field and loaded me into the little white car. Again, they pushed my head down far enough to stare at my chest and crammed me in the torn leather seat. I spent the next twenty minutes or so staring through the bars that separated the front and back seats. Until we reached the station.

It had a parking lot surrounding the perimeter of the building full of white cars nearly identical to mine. It was hard fighting the urge to go kick a dent into one.

We walked across the parking lot and I tried to stay calm as possible. Fortunately, I was doing pretty okay. We reached the glass double doors and I was waiting for the smelly cop to open one when it swung open and smacked me in the face. I worried looking, familiar lady came out from behind it.

"Percy!" my mom cried out. She nearly tackled me in a bear hug, which wouldn't have been hard considering I was still dazed. "Oh my gosh, honey, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I said, though I never really wanted to know what a door tasted like. I rubbed my pained nose. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me funny and acted like she wasn't noticing the handcuffs or my escort. "Well isn't it obvious? I'm your mother, sweetie. I'm getting you out of this dump!"

The color drained from my face. "What? No! There's not enough money! And Smelly Gabe-"

"Oh, honey, don't worry about Gabriel. He won't know about it. And anyway, there's enough money in the bank. I'm not just going to leave you here. That would be ridiculous!"

"I-I-" I couldn't speak. Here was my mom, trying to bail me out of jail before I ever got in. Gabe would never allow it. I imagined him saying, _The kid deserves what he got! He doesn't even provide my gambling funds anymore! Leave him in for all eternity! Muahahahaha!_

I peered into the glass door and saw some horrible things that I could've gone without. One man was banging on the bars so hard I thought they might fall over. A girl who couldn't be more than fifteen was kneeling on the floor sobbing and shouting, "Please forgive me, Lord! Get me out of here!" Another dude with handcuffs was heading toward the door with the blue men's bathroom symbol with an escort behind him. I would've hated to live there, but I couldn't just ask my mom to get me out.

"No," I told her. "Leave me here. It's too much to ask for."

"Percy, don't be ridiculous. I won't leave you here."

"Yes, you are. We don't have enough money as it is!"

"Yes we do!" She stared at me pleadingly, and I got the feeling she was about to cry.

"Do you really want me home this summer? I can't do anything good. All I do is cause trouble."

"Percy, that's not true. You're the only thing that keeps me happy."

"What about Gabe?" I asked.

"That's different."

"Why do you stay with that pig?"

She looked at me with watery eyes and I immediately felt guilty. "Gabe...he's helped us in ways that you just…you just don't understand."

I stared at the cement step and nodded. "You're right. I don't understand! I don't get it." (A/N)- Quote from the movie!)

She sighed. "Come on, honey. Let's get you out of this mess."

I felt bad but I didn't argue. She wouldn't take no for an answer. We walked up the steps, my hands still chained behind my back. The officer was pushing me forward with his invincible belly. My mother glared at him like she was looking for the best way to lop off him stupid ugly head.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

"How may I help you? The behind the counter lady asked. Her face was stern, with lustrous black hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked too old for her. She wore a golden necklace with a corn stalk on it, which I thought was a pretty strange design.

"Yes ma'am," my mother responded. "I'm trying to bail out my boy. He did something he...ah, probably shouldn't have this morning."

"Okay, what has he been charged with?" the lady asked. The way she looked at my mother was like she'd been watching her every day since she was born.

"Um...nothing yet." my mother responded. She was staring at the lady like a pot of gold.

She smiled. "Oh, that's no problem. This boy isn't even supposed to be here! He's done nothing wrong."

"But-"

"Oh! I see. You're clear sighted. No worries. Just don't tell!"

I thought she wasn't all there, but apparently my mom understood perfectly fine. She just looked nervous.

The lady looked at the cop behind me, raised her fingers, and simply snapped. It was crisp and clear, like it could be heard all the way around the world. She stared into his eyes harshly, like he'd just burped rudely. "Percy Jackson is an innocent child. He never did anything wrong. Now that that's cleared, there's a robbery going on at that Capital One Bank ATM on Manhattan Boulevard. Shoo."

He nodded, looking dazed. Then he bowed and ran away. I turned to the lady, only half sane.

"W-What just happened?"

She seemed to notice me for the first time. "Ah, Percy. You're getting skinny." She looked up at my mom. "This child needs more cereal."

I was about to crack up, but she looked deadly serious, and after what happened to that officer, I didn't want to get on her bad side. I started to wonder how she'd known my name. Maybe she was some kind of voodoo queen or something.

"Yes, ma'am," my mom said. "Thank you for everything, lady."

The strange lady nodded and my mom grabbed my hand. She dragged me out of the station without looking back. She didn't speak until we got into Gabe's super precious '78 Camaro.

"Percy, you have no idea how worried I was today. Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

I snorted. "Here you are, more worried about me than a monument and an entire bus that I wrecked. Why?"

"Because you're my baby and nobody's laying a finger on you." She turned her head to the back seat and smiled at me. "You know, how about we just forget everything that happened today, totally forget. So do you want to look at the Spyders, or go to the Rockefeller Center-I hear there's an awesome new skateboard shop. Take a look?"

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

**(A/N.2)-Okay, that's all! I'm sorry, but if I continued, there would be a lot to change... But on the bright side, I'll be starting a new story soon about important events in PJO and HOO. I haven't come up with a name yet, so in your review, can you PLEASE give a suggestion or two? LUV YOU ALLLLL! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT SOOOO MUCH! MUAH!**


End file.
